


【卢表】Moon River

by Toddie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Mark - Freeform, M/M, Top Lukas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toddie/pseuds/Toddie
Summary: 酒吧歌手卢x调酒师马





	【卢表】Moon River

Mark趁着假期独自来到了维也纳，落脚在一处不知名的小酒吧当起了调酒师。  
大学生活让Mark有些无所适从。他选择了万金油学科经济学，却没有感到丝毫的契合。这样的生活像挥发了酒精的伏特加一样索然无味，然而脱离这种轨迹，他也不知道能去向何处了。他怀着这样的心情来到这个陌生的城市，就是为了寻找，或者说为了能遇见，一些能让他振奋的人或事。比如，此刻坐到他面前的这一位。  
“老规矩。”  
“Permanschlager先生，我说过多少次唱歌前喝酒会伤嗓子。”Mark有些头疼地看着这位蓄着一头柔顺金发的酒吧歌手。作为维也纳音乐学院的优等生，他一到酒吧便跻身头牌，总会有很多人慕名而来。  
“别人都叫我Lukas，也就你会去记我那么长的姓了。”Lukas说话带着些会被误认为巴伐利亚人的奥地利口音，嘴角上扬带着些狡黠的弧度，“我只有喝酒才能开嗓。要是我没喝到，万一唱不好，老板会扣你工资的。”  
“……好吧好吧。”  
谁会相信这种鬼话啊，只是他不忍拒绝罢了。Mark不禁无奈地莞尔，随口答应着转身取酒。他也不知道为什么，第一次听到Lukas的全名时就把它深深地烙在了脑海里。那是Lukas第一次来酒吧应聘，老板就直接让他上了台。毕竟是维音的学生，他毫不怯场，抱着吉他就唱了起来。那嗓音配合着和弦的拨动发出婉转的歌声，带着沁人心脾的清洌，让正在调酒的Mark不由自主地停下了动作。他抬头望去，Lukas在舞台上游刃有余，明黄的灯光给他的轮廓镀上一层圣洁的绒。他摄人心魄的蓝眼睛正扫过台下的每一个观众——经过他时，他感觉要被那瞳孔中的纹路吸进去——而后又凝视着一个方向娓娓道来，咬字裹挟着温柔的暖意。Mark心里被搅得七零八落，心不在焉地给客人调完酒后就装模作样地低头干事，把雪克壶擦拭得锃亮也不知道放下，殊不知耳根通红早已被旁人看在眼里。他知道，站在台上的少年，是缪斯的宠儿，是平庸的宿敌，是被天使吻过嗓音的阿多尼斯。  
他从那些看出他心动的客人们嘴里打听到，男孩的名字是Lukas Permanschlager，在维也纳音乐学院已经小有名气。他唱的这首歌叫《Moon River》。Mark回家就把这首歌翻出来听了不下十遍，忽然生出一种想法：这首歌应该两个人合唱，或者说，加进和声会更加和谐。毕竟歌词里是two drifters，一个人唱未免略显孤单。  
“……我出道以后简化成Perman会不会好些？你觉得呢……Mark？你在走神吗？”Lukas伸手在Mark眼前晃了晃，“你最近发呆得越来越频繁了，发生什么事了？”  
“咳，我没事，您的蓝色珊瑚礁。”Mark欲盖弥彰地清了清嗓子，把调好的饮品推到Lukas面前，飓风杯中剔透的蓝像极了Lukas的眼睛，“喝完就请快上台吧，大家都在等着您呢。”  
“对我不用说‘您’，我比你小一岁。”Lukas故作专业地捏起酒杯微微摇晃，杯中碎冰亲吻着杯壁发出悦耳的撞击声。他迫不及待地抿了一口，又为突如其来的冰凉而倒吸了一口气，鼓起腮帮将那口蓝色珊瑚礁咽了下去。凤梨汁和柠檬汁的酸甜渗透进伏特加的浓郁味道，配以蓝橙酒的着色、苏打水的点缀则是锦上添花。  
“您是我的客人，不论年龄……不好意思，失陪。”Mark忽然被其他客人叫走，转身又忙碌着摆弄酒器，按配方混合着酒精和果汁。  
Lukas一个人默默喝完了那杯蓝色珊瑚礁，踏上舞台就气场全开，上一首还在甜蜜地缠绵，下一首就酣畅淋漓地摇滚了起来，挥着话筒踩着音箱可着劲儿地凶，大有手撕观众的气势。高音时的撕裂感并不是吃力的表现，而是恰到好处的忘情发声，让他的嗓音充满野性的力量。  
他得心应手于歌曲的情感切换，并能以观众都反应不过来的速度进入状态，牵引着他们催生共鸣，情不自禁地摇摆身体，沉醉在自己的音乐中——如果只看画面不听内容，大概会被误认成传教现场吧。  
不过话说回来，这样的Lukas谁不喜欢得紧呢？  
Mark忙完手头的事就静静地接受着Lukas歌声的洗礼，这感觉就和在剧场工作的粉丝可以天天看到偶像的剧一样。他们两个的关系本该点到为止，然而不久前的一段小插曲稍稍改变了现状。  
那天的生意颇好，Mark下班时已是深夜。纵使是在维也纳这样的大城市，夜晚也是危险最擅长亮出爪牙的舞台。于是他加快脚步向酒吧的员工宿舍走去，却听见从不远处的暗巷里传来厮打声。原本想更快远离是非的他路过巷口时还是忍不住向里面瞥了一眼，却看见一个熟悉的身影。Lukas被四个混混夹击，在他们中间辗转周旋，正挥出一拳把混混A的脸砸得变形，紧接着又往身侧出腿，踹在混混B的背上。而另外两个刚被打趴在地上就又伺机而动，骂着脏话阴魂不散地扑了上来。  
Mark不假思索地在报警和冲过去救人之间选择了后者，一个箭步就赤手空拳地扑向了意欲从Lukas背后锁喉的混混C。Lukas以为对方来了援军，一拳顺手就抡了过来，看清了似乎是酒吧里的一个调酒师后又及时刹住，改向从正面进攻的混混D，力道重到把他的牙齿都打落了一颗。Mark看了不禁一颤，毕竟那拳刚刚是冲着自己来的。这种思绪还没停留一秒，Mark就无暇感叹，堪堪闪过混混C的肘击，又险些被混混B的拳头击中眼眶。余光里混混A向着Lukas冲了过去，手中刺出的一柄银光让Mark瞳孔骤缩，是刀！  
“Lukas！”Mark惊叫一声，下意识地要用身体去挡，却被Lukas喝退。只见Lukas挣开混混D的反扑，一个侧身让混混A的刀刺了个空，而后又抓住他持刀的那只手腕，另一只手臂勾住他的手肘，顺势把他的关节别上后背，猛地向反方向扭动关节。混混A疼得惨叫，Lukas却丝毫没有饶恕的意思，往死里折磨，直到他痛得把刀丢下才解除禁制，一脚踹在他的屁股上，和被Mark揍到地上刚爬起来的混混B滚在一起。  
Lukas眼疾手快地捡起刀来，指着混混A的鼻尖，阴鸷的眼神环顾四周，逼得其他三个混混都停了动作，低沉的声音像被激怒的豹子：“再有下次，别以为我不敢动手。你们可以试试。”  
看来Lukas唱歌时的凶劲儿不是装出来的，而是与生俱来的霸气。Mark看着那四个落荒而逃的背影，紧张的神经这才松懈下来，像是刚刚升上水面般大口呼吸着。还没缓过神来，Lukas就拉着他离开了不宜久留的暗巷。  
维音的门禁时间早就过了，两人只好迅速回了Mark的员工宿舍，生怕沿途再碰上什么事。肾上腺素褪去，迟来的痛觉爬上神经末梢，Mark撩起衣摆，腰上是蛛网一般的淤青，一碰就火舌燎过似的疼。对此他居然不知道是什么时候中的招。  
“受伤了？让我看看。”Lukas半蹲下来小心查看，呼吸的气息径直扑在Mark的伤口上。  
“……我没事，您伤得更重。”Mark有些不习惯Lukas离得太近，正巧看到他的额角还挂着血，马上找了个借口忍痛找来急救箱，用镊子衔着棉球沾了酒精为他擦拭着。  
两人能从四个混混手里逃出来，这种伤势实属万幸。一通简单包扎过后，两人才陷在沙发里，真正松了口气。  
“你是我们酒吧的调酒师吧？你叫……”  
“Mark，Mark Seibert。”  
“噢，我是……”  
“你是Lukas Permanschlager。我知道你，你唱歌很厉害。”Mark嘴一顺就都说了出来，说完才发觉这样的开场白有些尴尬，脸上火烧一般变得绯红。  
“啊……居然有人记得住我的姓。刚才没吓着你吧？”Lukas挠了挠头，弯起眉眼不好意思地笑笑，举手投足就是个全无戾气的大男孩，让人丝毫看不出刚才他还吊打过街头小混混。  
Mark摇头，说：“还得谢谢您，如果不是您夺刀，我们可能就逃不出来了……您要来点什么吗？我这儿有些鸡尾酒的原料，只是器具没有店里的专业。”  
被这么一说，Lukas居然真的感到些许口干舌燥，欣然应邀。Mark看天色已晚，喝酒太多第二天会头疼，就私自把配方中的伏特加减少了一半，多兑了些苏打水。  
那晚Mark做的就是蓝色珊瑚礁，从那以后Lukas上台前必喝的那杯。而为了让Lukas的嗓子不被酒精伤到，伏特加的用量也就这么保持了下来。然而就是Mark这么不经意的举动，差点让Lukas丢了性命。


End file.
